


Seasonally Ineffective

by Alimode



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Passionate and Affectionate Love, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimode/pseuds/Alimode
Summary: Odin and Ava both have it pretty rough during the winter months sometimes. But other times, things are pretty okay.





	Seasonally Ineffective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote using elements from some rps I'm doing with a good friend of mine. They are meant to be well over 18 in this so no pitchforks regarding that. This is also my first fanfic for anything ever so be gentle... please.

The winter was rough on them both. While it may have been Odin’s favorite season, the cold weather always managing to breathe new life into him, it also, on the bad days, reminded him of home and an awful feeling would fill his chest. For Ava, whose whole life had revolved around extremes, didn’t much care for the freeze. By nature, she was warm like fire, and as winter was wont to do, it snuffed out warmth with same ease it takes to lift a finger. Somedays, Ava felt like stone and it took Odin’s strength to bring her back to the surface and convince her it was all okay. And on those days where homesickness clogged Odin’s heart and made his blood turn to ice, Ava was there to warm him and remind him he still had his family, his siblings.

 

There were days that the feelings were quickly put to an end. Sometimes all it took was a visit to Magpie and the twins to brighten Odin’s day. Sometimes, it was just as easy to lift Ava’s spirits. Something as simple as Odin bringing a kiss to Ava’s forehead was enough. But then again, sometimes it took more or something else to fix the hurt inside. When one of them was out of sorts, they would sit together with hot chocolate and binge watch movies for the day. 

Odin, in Ava’s worst moments, would carry her to the bathroom and help wash her when she hadn’t in days. He’d brush her hair for her and get her to eat something even if he ended up rubbing her back as she heaved it back up the way it came. Sometimes things just worked out like that and Odin was always, always there.   


Ava, when Odin was particularly low, would sit in his lap with him as he zoned out and wait until he noticed her. Sometimes, Odin just needed to cry over what had happened to him. She cried a lot but Odin tended to feel far too prideful to let himself go like that. Ava was the one who hid him in her shoulder until it passed.

 

Then there were, of course, terrible days where both of them felt a longing for a happiness they couldn’t find that day. There were days where they both knew their pasts would always haunt them. Days where they couldn’t pretend things were alright. Sometimes the thought of Odin’s siblings wasn’t enough to help. He’d lost both his parents tragically far too young and had to care for two toddlers and a baby with an older brother who was never there when he was needed. Ava was safe now but she still had scars on her arms as constant reminders of a woman who made her feel so worthless she was desperate for something to remind her she was still alive. 

 

Both of them had also nearly died once. They bonded over that, knowing how close they had come and how they overcame it.

They both had cheated death and sometimes the irrational guilt would swallow them up.

  
  
Those days, they sat looped within each other in bed, holding the other because they were the only good thing they could actually grasp. When Odin wanted to return to a home he no longer had and Ava wished to fast forward into spring, or perhaps rewind back to autumn, they only had each other in that solitary bed.  Sometimes, Odin worried that Ava went to him merely because he was the closest and most convenient and Ava had her doubts that Odin took her seriously, thinking of her more like a child or sibling than a lover. It took the better days sometimes to remedy this poisoned line of thinking, but often, the other’s word for it was enough to quell the stirring concerns. 

 

It wasn’t always easy to take one’s word for it but for them, it was usually all they had. Love was the perfect cure. An antidote. 

 

And then, of course, there were days that they  _ both _ felt light and alive. Since meeting each other, they felt like those types of days happened more often. It was a blessing, the days where Odin would give Ava one of his rare smiles and Ava could actually laugh with joy. Odin would feel fulfilled by what he had in the now and for Ava, Wrathia and her torture became nothing more than distant memories. They were unstoppable when everything felt right with the world. 

Things got done on those days, even if it was only simple things. On good days they could go skating or have a night in that wasn’t spent feeling sorry, or guilty, or enraged at nothing. They could go out to have dinner and see a movie or invite Maggie and Gil over. They both agreed they liked these days the best. It was a non-argument. 

 

Why would days filled with irritated bickering or endless amounts of tears be better? Why would days where Odin could only stare out the window with a dazed look in his eyes be better? Why would days where Ava couldn’t even summon the energy to shower or feed herself be better?

 

The best days by far were the days when lips fell to lips, tongues fought for supremacy, and hands trailed lengths of both smooth and marred skin. Fingers laced through hair, or in Odin’s case, delved into warm, ever wet folds, teasing her clit with the skilled hands of a pianist. In Ava’s case, they might curl gently around his member and languidly stroke at his cock in just the right way. Sometimes, that job was bequeathed to their mouths instead and other times they went all the way. Odin’s heart was in Ava’s hands but some days he had just a little bit more to give to her, always starting slow. Ava was always allowed her’s first but often times that came after loving bruises were raised on Ava’s neck or lines of pleasure were clawed down Odin’s back and chest. Teeth would graze collarbones or breasts before finally they could come to their eventual climax.

 

This was something they could find themselves doing on any kind of day, no matter the season. It was the ultimate connection they could have. It made bad days semi decent and good days even better. It made them a little less lonely to be in the company of the other despite whatever stupid feelings plagued their minds.

They knew there was a word for it, a disorder of some kind, something with an apt name for what it was. It was sad, this they knew, but on days where the world outside their bed together didn’t seem so daunting, those sorts of things didn’t matter. 

 

Respectively, Odin and Ava only needed rabbit and wolf anyways. 

 

Each other.

Each other and no one else.

  
  



End file.
